Party time
by Aryiana
Summary: LxL drabble. for a competition, the theme was party.....it's time for L and Light to go to a party, what is going to happen.....


Light jerked awake into darkness, as usual

Light jerked awake into darkness, as usual. He groaned and turned over on the small bed, looking for the source of his lack of sleep. Following the chain that was around his wrist he found that, as usual the detective was sat, if you could call it that, at the end of the only other single bed in the room. Light refused to admit that it was L's bed, the other man had never slept in it. The only light in the room was a strange glow that emanated from L's laptop, which was perched on the older mans knees in a way that suggested that one move would topple it onto the wooden floor.

If L had heard Light waking up he gave no indication of it now, not looking up from the computer screen he just sat there, perfectly still apart from his hands which were typing away on his keyboard. Light settled once more into a comfortable position, watching L working into the night. It was not long before he was asleep once more, the sound of the keys lulling him softly.

L turned when he heard the teenagers breathing deepen. He looked into the innocent face and allowed himself a brief smile before turning back to his work. It was 4am and the investigation team would be there in less than 6 hours. Plenty of time for more work.

--

When the clock on his bedside table turned to 6:30 Light was awoken once more, but this time it was by the incessant beeping of the little device. He cursed under his breath and turned to hit the alarm as he usually did. Forgetting that he was still chained to someone, he used the wrong hand. The force of him turning to shut off the alarm pulled L off balance and he ended up in a heap with his laptop still cradled in his arms protectively.

Light winced as he heard the detective hit the floor. He spun back and was quickly on his feet with his hand out to help L up. He took the laptop and placed it on the still made bed. L took the offered hand and allowed himself to be pulled up, brushing some non-existent dust off his clothes. "sorry about that" Light said smoothly. It was not an easy thing to always remember the limitations that had been imposed on him. "Do not worry Light-Kun it was a simple mistake" was the brief reply, for some reason L never seemed to be that talkative in the mornings. Light was tempted to blame it on not being overly awake in the morning but he knew even before the thought had finished forming in his mind that it was not that. It couldn't be, L was always on top form so what was it that always made him quiet and shy?

He mentally shook his head, that thought would have to wait for another time. They had to get up. "Well as we are both up we should really be getting ready" Light said glancing towards the clock. He could not help but smile at the confused look that crossed the detectives face "for what Light-Kun" he asked in a soft voice. They both knew how much going outside annoyed him, it was the only time he had to wear shoes. "have you forgotten Ryuzaki?" asked Light innocently. His reply was a slightly irritated look, "Light-Kun it is obvious that I have not remembered whatever it is that you are talking about" Light remained quiet, knowing that L would remember in moments. He was rewarded with a look of comprehension quickly followed by apprehension. "the wedding" was the soft whisper that came out of L's lips.

Today was April 12th and it was Matsuda's wedding day. Due to the investigation the wedding was being held in the hotel they were currently staying in and the reception was in the main room. Only those on the investigation had been invited. There would be a separate ceremony and reception for those outside of the investigation in the afternoon, and indeed they would not know that this one had already taken place. Due to how much was happening for the happy couple in the same day the festivities were to start early.

Light walked towards the closet he and L shared and started to get out the clothes that he had already chosen to wear. He looked back when he noticed that L had not moved from his original spot. "aren't you going to get changed?" he asked. When L simply remained where he was Light took a moment to look him up and down. Dressed in his usual jeans and white top, which were now crumpled from a day's wear, he looked as scruffy as he normally did. Though the look did suit him, the teenager found himself thinking.

He pushed that line of thought aside before it could cause a blush to rise and reached into the wardrobe once more. He pulled out two suits, both his, one of which he was sure would fit L well enough. At the look on L's face the teenager could not help but laugh, which caused an even more exasperated look. When his laughter had abated he smiled warmly at the unkempt detective, "you cannot go looking like that Ryuzaki, I am sorry but you will have to at least try to wear this" he thrust one of the suit's into L's arms.

Without waiting for further protest or comment he turned slightly and began to unbutton the pressed shirt.

When there was no noise from the other end of the chain, indicating that the detective had not moved Light looked at L out the corner of his eye ready to make him hurry up when he caught the unmistakable look of hunger on the other mans face. This time Light could not stop the blush rising as he brought his shirt down to cover his chest. L obviously noticed the movement and brought his eyes up to meet Light's. The two stood still for a moment, neither speaking or moving before a blush rose in L's pale cheeks to match lights. Light's blush faded as realisation struck, he now knew why the detective was always so quiet in the mornings, was it because light only wore pajama bottoms to bed. There was no mistaking the greedy look that had been in the older mans eyes. Light watched as L tore himself away and began to get the suit ready to put on.

Light could not help but lick his suddenly dry lips when L removed his top. He didn't know why this was affecting him so much, they had gotten changed in the same room before but for some reason now Light could not tear his eyes away. L simply seemed to be trying to distract himself from what was happening by getting dressed as quickly as possible.

His thoughts moving faster than he could keep up with Light found himself walking forwards until he was close enough to the detective to reach out and touch him. L noticed the movement quickly and turned to face him, unspoken words ready. Before the detective could say what he was about to say Light raised a finger and pressed it into his lips. He had no idea what he was doing but instinct was taking over. Leaning in replaced his finger with his lips softly, L's small noise of questioning was quickly hushed by the younger mans lips on his.

Light's first thought was that L's lips were warmer than he thought they would be. Somehow the pale man gave off an aura of coldness, but that was not what he was getting now. He heard a small whimper leave L's mouth as they were pressed together and Light took that as a sign. He moved his body closer to L's and deepened the kiss. When L's arms snaked around his back he let out a whimper of his own and when they moved gently to the bed the noises that could be heard in the room were no more than whispers of affection and pleasure.

--

Two hours later both young men appeared in the door to the main room. The rest of the investigation team were already there, and the celebrations were well underway. Matsuda was the first one to head in their direction, with two drinks in hand, "what kept you guys?" he asked them, handing over the drinks. To Light's surprise it was L who answered, "I was onto something and I could not tear myself away, sorry Matsuda-kun" only Light noticed the slight smile on his lovers face, "Well you are here now" replied the happy groom, "and it's time to party" A slightly traitorous voice in Lights head wanted to tell Matsuda that the party had started hours ago.


End file.
